The Captive Prince
by LoisLaneReporterExtrordinaire
Summary: Lex Luthor dwells on the shadows of his past while Chloe tries to live with him in his future. Interesting POV. Please R&R. New Chapters coming.
1. PrologueBeginning

They live in Metropolis now. They had to get out of Smallville, had to escape from the memories that lingered too heavily in the air of that small town. Maybe it was guilt that drove them away. No one really knows. One day the town woke up and found the Luthors' ancestral manor abandoned. It's empty and run down now. The Luthors-who do everything thoroughly, and what better way to do it-thoroughly abandoned it. 10 years later and not one of them has been seen in Smallville since.

After the accident, Lex holed himself up in his house. We thought he might have blamed himself. It wasn't his fault. Kal-El knew that. He forgave him long before he gained his own forgiveness. She would have been there, too. But Lana Lang was gone and there's nothing that could bring her back now. So, they let him sit and simmer in his self-pity for seven days. And it was then that something inside of Lex Luthor snapped. Not long after that, he left for Metropolis.

"I love you, Lex."

"I know."

She loved him sincerely and with a good heart. But he could never love her. Of course, it was always debatable as to whether or not someone who was never shown love could truly show love. Nevertheless, he did not love her, nor did he show her the affection deserving a good wife. But she was never a good wife and he was never a good husband. It was the one thing in their marriage that neither ever tried to hide. But she stayed with him. Did anything for him. Mostly just to keep her heart from breaking. And sometimes, though she would never admit it, because she knew that he would die without her.

"Have you seen the papers today, pet?"

"No."

He laughed. It was a cold laugh, empty and devoid of the feeling it held in days gone by. "Well, pet, it seems we made the front page again. This time it was at Café le Blanc."

"How nice." Her smile was strained and tired. Every day she had to remind herself why she stayed.

"I'm leaving." He took up his briefcase and straightened his expensive tie. On his way out the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you want to know where I'm going?"

She answered, "Where?" But, to herself, she said: "It doesn't matter. You'll be back in a week, and I'll love you just the same."

"Indonesia, on business. I'll be back on Sunday." But he paused at the door again. "Will you wait for me?"

There was something in his voice that always made her answer the same. "Don't be silly, Lex." But the laugh was forced and his eyes remained, staring intently into hers.

His voice faltered. "Will you wait for me?"

"Always."

He left then. But for the captive princess, he was never really gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Okay, so this chapter introduces new characters. This plotline is something that is just sort of developing in my mind right now. I'm a big fan of those old detective movies, so I thought this would be cool. Give it time and maybe it'll grow into something you like. If you don't like this twist, comment on it. I'll see if I should keep it or not. Oh yeah, and not that this "James Olsen" isn't the same Olsen of Superman legend. It was awhile in coming, but it's here now, so enjoy.

"Hey, big guy. What's your pleasure?" The bar girl greeted him with a Texan drawl and a grin.

It was a low-down, dirty place. It was just the sort of raunchy bar you would find in the old detective movies with the private eyes who always end up with the girl named Friday in the big, floppy-brimmed hats. Only, those movies were always too melodramatic for his tastes.

"Get me a gin, on the rocks babe."

"Sure thing, Mr. Olsen. Are you sure I can't get you...anything else?"

He shook his head and yanked the brim of his fedora down over his eyes. Something was bothering Mr. James Olsen. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was, it made him feel strangely uneasy. The tune of some old jazz/blues song meandered through the smoke and the buzz of the crowd as Mitzi returned with his drink.

"A gin on the rocks for Mr. Jimmy Olsen." She smiled and waved him off as he offered her the customary amount of cash. "Drinks are on me tonight, Jimmy."

He took the drink and tossed a few coins on the bar. "Thanks. Didn't we have the talk about you calling me 'Jimmy'?"

"Yeah, but I never listen. 'Sides, James is too formal for a guy like you. If someone called me Mary Jane, I'd probably die of embarrassment. I like to think we're a lot alike, you and me, Jimmy. Otherwise, how in hell would two class acts like ourselves end up in a dive like this?"

James laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The bell above the barroom door chimed as a stranger entered the scene. She was young. A bit short, but still considered pretty enough to merit an invitation for drinks from several of the bar's patrons. She walked with an air of confidence and maybe even a touch of haughty pride. It was obvious to all who came in contact with her that she was far above this place.

Jimmy Olsen frowned. He now recalled what had been bothering him. It was the Luthor bride. Once Chloe Sullivan, investigative reporter extraordinaire, she had since taken on the name of Luthor and given up her lust for answers for a lust for other things. Most of which could not claim to be quite so honorable. He pulled his hat even farther down his brow.

"Mr. Olsen, I presume?"

He glanced up. It was too late to run. "That's what Mitzi here calls me."

The nouveau riche blonde gave the barmaid a scrutinizing glance and then turned away, obviously done with her. "I came here to talk to you, Mr. Olsen. I've been trying to get a hold of your office for weeks. Finally, I got one of your people to tell me that you hang out around here most nights. I have a job for you."

"How much did you pay her?"

"Excuse me?"

"My secretary. Did you promise her the moon? The stars? Or did you maybe just tempt her with a cushy job up at Luthor Corp?" He took a sip of his gin, not looking up.

She straightened her shoulders. "I have sources, Mr. Olsen. I have never stooped to using my husband's tactics to get the information I need."

He nodded. Fair enough. So, she had her morals. "And what could you possibly need from me, Mrs. Luthor?"

"I need you to track someone for me." She glanced around uneasily. "Here. I have the information you'll need to find him. Do whatever you can, money is no object."

"I know. Not for you Luthors."

She pursed her lips and stood up. "Look, if you're not going to help me, I'll leave. I came to you because I heard you were the best in Metropolis, but I'm sure I can find someone else who doesn't have a grudge against my family to do the job." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered with anger as she shoved her way through the crowd. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Hey, nice to be updating again! This post is much longer than the others. I really hope everyone out there enjoys it. And I know you're waiting for answers, and if this post doesn't help get them for you, I'm sorry. I'm working on tying up the loose ends.

Chloe fumed as she stepped through the door of the bar and out onto the street. She took a deep breath and held it. The air was crisp, if not of the most pleasant smell, and it helped to calm her nerves. She searched her pocketbook and produced a monogrammed handkerchief to wipe at her eyes. An immense sense of guilt flooded over her suddenly. What was she doing? Trying to dig up the past? Did she hope to breathe life into something that had long been dead? She sat down on the curb and cried. 

What had she done with her life? She had left Smallville in pursuit of a man that she thought she could love. One that she did love. And he took her in and held onto her tightly and she, likewise, clung to him. Both of them grasping at anything familiar. But more and more often these days, she found herself thinking about what she had left behind.

"Someday you have to learn to forget Clark Kent." She scolded herself. And wiped what was left of her tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay, miss?"

She looked up. It was that detective. She pulled herself up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Of course I am."

He shrugged. "Well, it's a dangerous neighborhood out there, if you haven't noticed, and I thought you might have been mugged or something."

"Yeah? Well, I can take care of myself. I got here and I can get back."

"Do you have a ride?" He glanced around to check out the situation.

She glared at him. He was making this difficult. "I can walk. I'm not helpless."

"I can see that." He laughed. "But just in case, I'm going to drive you home."

"Ha!" Chloe tossed him a haughty look. "I'd like to see you try."

James shrugged and promptly scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You put me down this instant!" She struggled against him, pounding her fists on his back and pulling his hair, kicking all the way.

"Hey, watch the hat, will you? You'd better calm down a little, babe, otherwise you'll get yourself worn out. It's 3 blocks to my car."

After a while, Chloe stopped her struggling and accepted that she would ride in this man's car back home. A tall black man stopped and whispered something to his friend. Both walked by and laughed. 

"Do you think you could put me down?"

"Well, do you think you could come along quietly?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"Good. I was getting tired anyway. You could stand to lose a few pounds."

"What!"

He laughed. "Just kidding. You're very light."

She sighed and hurried to catch up. "Are we almost there?"

"Nearly." He continued to walk at a quick pace toward a black sedan parked along the curb next to an old bum. "Thanks, Roger." He tossed the old man a couple coins and took the keys from his pocket.

The old man, Roger apparently, gratefully scooped up the coins and stood. "Anytime, Mr. Olsen."

Chloe just watched this exchange in disbelief. "What was that?" She asked, watching Roger run off.

"That was Roger," James Olsen smiled and held open the car door for her. "This is a rough neighborhood. One of the roughest in Metropolis. You've got to be careful what you leave lying around out here. Roger's an ex-navy seal. I guess you can tell where a government pension gets you. Anyway, when I come out here, I pay Roger to keep an eye on my car. He does a good job. I keep my car and Roger gets to eat this week."

Chloe situated herself in the car. "That's horrible."

"That's life." He slid in behind the wheel and started the engine. He stopped and studied her. "I guess you wouldn't know."

She was silent. All of a sudden, she didn't blame him for resenting her. What did she do? She married a man with money and now she never had to worry about ending up like Roger.

The streetlights passed by her window as they made their way from the slums into the nicer neighborhoods. Chloe could see the changes happen right before her eyes. The buildings grew taller and the trash grew less prevalent. Soon they were crossing the line between the residential city and the towering downtown.

"There's my stop. You can drop me off over there."

"You live there?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh huh."

He shook his head. "But that's an office building."

"Yes. It is. Luthor Corp, to be exact. And it's also my stop, so if you could let me out. . ."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you were one of them." He pulled the car to a stop over at the curb. A doorman came hurrying over from the front.

"Thanks for the ride." Chloe smiled and gave him a quick kiss before hopping out and hurrying to the man who came to meet her.

"So, I thought about it and..." The dark haired girl took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Really?" The sky was tinged red with the setting sun and the breeze touched off little waves in the tall grass around them.

"Yeah. I think so."

There was a moment of silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Lex Luthor turned to look at her. "What should I say?"

"Well, anything. I would think that 'I love you, too' sounds like an appropriate answer to me."

"I didn't think I needed to say anything. Shhh, you'll miss it."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No." He kept his eyes on the horizon. "You were right to tell me. I just didn't think I needed to say anything. I would have thought that the fact that I loved you was sort of evident from day one." He turned and caught her eyes.

From the very beginning, the feeling had been mutual. Nothing ever had to be said between them. It was just understood. Maybe that's why he never told her he loved her. Maybe that's why she could live without that confirmation. So, no one knew. Not until it was too late.

The next night, found Chloe Luthor in the same low-down dive as she had visited the night before. However, this time she came prepared with determination and an open mind.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who came in here looking for Jimmy last night?" The barmaid paused wiping the counter and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Is he here tonight?"

"Sure thing. I was about to bring him his drink. He's at the back corner table. Bring him his gin while you're at it, okay?"

"About time, Mitzi." James Olsen grabbed the drink as soon as it was set down in front of him. 

"Mitzi was taking her break, so I decided to fill-in for her."

He looked up and shook his head. It was Chloe Sullivan Luthor standing next to him with a perky smile on her face. He pulled his hat down.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. I don't own the table."

She sat down, placing her bag on the table and her coat in her lap. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here. I have to admit, I didn't know if I would find you here again tonight. I guess I thought you might have found a different place to drink."

"Well, I sure as hell will next time." He grumbled and took a swig of gin.

"Right, well, then I guess I should get everything done tonight." She pulled out some paper and a pen from her bag. "Now, if you could sign right here, we can get started."

He glanced down at the paper being proffered to him. "Begin what?"

"Why our business partnership, of course!"

"What?"

"Well, I thought of a way in which we can be mutually beneficial to each other. You work for me and I'll fund your business. I had my lawyer write this out for me and I think you'll find it most agreeable." 

James leaned back and pushed his hat back on his head. "Well, you sure are the determined one, aren't you? But I'm going to have to turn you down again, Mrs. Luthor. There's just too much risk that comes with getting involved with your husband's business."

She laughed. "Oh no! No, no, no, no. This has nothing to do with my Lex. In fact, I'd rather him not know about it. This is about Clark Kent." 


End file.
